ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan Jr
Gohan Jr is the son of Gohan son of Draditz and the altered Videl. While Mohan was dead, Videl got to know Gohan and after awhile, fell in love with him. Later on, Gohan and videl got married and had a beautiful girl named Pan then about 4 years after that, they would have Gohan Jr. A young Warrior in a nightmare world Soon after Gohan Jr is born, Moku comes down with the second coming of the Heart virus he had gotten against the androids and due to prievous events between SSJ4 and the battles prior to Mohan's homecoming, it was much more aggressive this time around. Moku fought on a hard and brave battle for six months. Then after those six months, Moku had died!!! the altered Chichi was devastated as well as everyone else. Mohan and Moten helped with the housework to confort her. eventually once Chichi was able to live her life again she decided to live her lie beautifully that way she would be able to keep her body and be with her husband in death. Little did the Frontier Saiyans and the altered Z-fighters know that Moku's death was a foreshadowing of the nightmare that was soon to come. Then on May 12 at 10 AM 9 miles south of South City, two destructive Androids made themselves known unleashing their destructive ferocity. altered Vegeta was the first to fall, Piccolo was next to fall, then there was Krillin, then Chiaotzu, then Yamcha, then Tien, even yajirobe was slaughtered and he didn't even see it coming!!! A new era had begun for the Earth in Parallel; an era of darkness. The Renegade Androids 17 and 18 didn't stop there, their dark deeds were far beyond "just programming" there were really humans teenagers really who's lives Renegade Dr. Gero had ruined when he converted them into androids. Whom took their resentment out on innocent people. More Renegades made themselves known as the war progreesed and the Frontier Saiyans had to make sure that not even one of them made their way to Goku's world. However, Gohan Sr (Gohan son of Dratiz) for years had fought a never ending battle against the androids fighting to the bitter end. During his never ending battle he decided to have a student to fight the good fight just in case and he couln't risk pan and Jr was out of the question according to Videl. So he decided to train Trunks (Kohn). Sadly, that bitter end finally came in Age 787. AS the battle progressed Gohan ended up losing an arm completely in order to save Trunks' life. Then after a training session, the androids attack once again. Gohan tricks Trunks into going with him to fight the androids. Instead, Gohan hits Trunks in the back of the head knocking unconscious. Leaving Gohan to fight the androids alone!!! After the climatic battle, Trunks regains consciousness only to find Gohan dead; Pan was 11 and Gohan jr was 7 years old when they lost their father. ]] Gohan Jr in DBGTX The year is Age 791. It has been 15 almost 16 years since Dysin Buu, almost a year since Omega Shenron and the Shadow Dragons, and about 4 years since Gohan son draditz's death. The Frontier Saiyans have discovered that Seigyaza is hiding in Goku's world. Gohan begs to with in Trunks' place since he had to go to the past. After thinking about it for a minute, they decide to take Gohan alongside. Right when they arrive the first renegeade Gohan fights is Renegade Super android 13 who tries to kill Krillin's daughter Marron. Shortly after Gohan obliterates Super android 13 with the upmost of ease, out of nowhere two energy blast are fired aiming straight for them. Gohan deflects the blasts of course but they obliterate the two towns over. The blasts were from Renegades 14 and 15. Gohan destroyed 14 but was beaten to a bloddy pulp by 15. Marron begged her dad to use a shimodo disk to save Gohan and of course he did but he didn't like it. Next was the second Cell Games, Cell challenged Gohan first because he was the splitting image of his father who destroyed him as a SSJ3. Gohan fought a hard battle but Cell ripped him apart forcing the others to watch. Later on after Yuta defeated Cell, Marron made Gohan a new battle outfit. Although Gohan expressed his gratitude, he was quite suprised when out of nowhere with no warning Marron kissed him!!! Krillin didn't take it well. He had every right to but he was being a little overprotective. That was made clear when Seigyza made his move; When Gohan was his first victum!!! From that moment to the rest of DBGTX, Krillin vowed to his daughter that Gohan would be AVENGED!!! Category:Saiyans